Sweet Sinhs
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] No les importaba el futuro o lo que dijeran los demás si los descubrían, tampoco el convertirse en pecadores ni acabar en el infierno por ello. Ellos sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. [Adv.: lemmon] [Reto "Camino al Infierno, 7 días" del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! ¡Aquí yo participando en uno de los retos del forín! *O*. ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Espero que disfrutéis de estos dulces pecados tanto como yo!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo con el fin de no aburrirme en vacaciones xD.

**I. **

**Lust**

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, _sensei_. —El coro de voces lo hizo sonreír levemente. Llegó hasta su mesa e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles que ya podían sentarse. Esperó hasta que el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose por el suelo cesara para sentarse él mismo y tomar el papel con los nombres de los adolescentes para empezar a pasar lista.

—Aisawa.

—Presente.

—Arakawa.

—Presente.

—Atari.

—Presente. —Siguió diciendo los apellidos de sus alumnos hasta que dio con el que con tanto anhelo esperaba ver. Se mojó los labios antes de pronunciarlo, como si necesitase tiempo para mentalizarse de poder hacerlo.

—Higurashi. —Nadie contestó. Frunció el ceño, en un gesto de clara molestia—. ¡Higurashi!—repitió más fuerte.

—_Sesnsei_, Higurashi no… —La puerta se abrió de golpe en ese mismo momento, revelando la pequeña figura de una adolescente de largo y ondulado cabello azabache que portaba unos ojos chocolates que destilaban alegría y ternura.

—¡Lo siento!—El corazón del profesor se aceleró al oír esa dulce vocecita. Se giró en su silla, y allí estaba ella, una de sus mejores alumnas (a pesar de sus tropiezos con las matemáticas), enfundada en el uniforme de verano, consistente en una falda a cuadros azul marino y gris, una blusa de manga corta, un gracioso lacito azul marino bajo el cuello de la blusa y unos calcetines bajos, también azul marino. La bolsa con los libros le resbalaba por el hombro, ese día llevaba el cabello recogido en dos graciosas coletitas sujetas por sendos lacitos azules, las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la carrera que acababa de pegarse, y respiraba agitadamente, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar que su entrepierna se endureciera a la vista de toda la clase. Esa chica era un pecado andante, y él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no desde la primera vez que la vio en la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Se puso en pie y le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria—. Llega tarde, señorita Higurashi. —Ella se sonrojó al sentirse observada por aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban con creciente intensidad cada vez que la miraban.

—P-perdón, Taisho-_sensei_, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. —Él asintió, volviendo a acomodarse en la silla del profesor.

—Siéntese en su sitio. Por esta vez se lo pasaré. —Se lo agradeció con una preciosa sonrisa que provocó un tenue rubor en las bronceadas mejillas del hombre. Agradecía a todos los dioses, conocidos y desconocidos, el que ella hubiera sido puesta en su clase, el que fuera su tutor. Ello le permitía tener un trato algo más familiar con la chica.

Kagome Higurashi era la fantasía sexual de todo hombre y adolescente con ganas de marcha. Tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas, una salvaje melena negro azabache, unas caderas anchas y redondeadas, unos pechos generosos y firmes, un culo bien torneado y una fina cintura de avispa. Había oído infinidad de comentarios en sus rondas por el patio o los pasillos a la hora del recreo sobre que todos los chavales de la clase ansiaban meter las manos bajo ese uniforme. Incluso una vez pilló a un grupo de chicos haciendo una evaluación numérica de las chicas de la clase: Kagome les ganaba a todas por goleada.

Suspiró mientras la veía sentarse en su pupitre y acomodar los libros, cuadernos y el estuche para la primera hora de clase, que casualmente coincidía con una de las suyas: química.

Se aclaró la garganta y empezó por dar los avisos del día, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las deliciosas piernas que asomaban bajo la mesa de Kagome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de forma despreocupada y se dejó caer contra el tronco del árbol, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la maraña de estudiantes que disfrutaban durante media hora del sol y el calor que hacía esa mañana. Detuvo su inspección en un grupo de chicas entre las que distinguió a Kagome. Estaba sentada en el césped a la sombra del único cerezo que había en el instituto, con las piernas cruzadas, riéndose de algo que le había contado una de sus amigas (Yuka, si recordaba bien). No pudo evitar detallar con minuciosidad lo bien que le sentaba el sol a su piel trigueña, haciéndola brillar al tiempo que arrancaba destellos azulados a su melena oscura.

Sintió celos al ver como un chico de otra clase (un tal Hōjō), se acercaba a la muchacha para sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Torció el gesto y apretó los puños, dando un gruñido. _Nadie_ tenía el permiso de tocarla de esa manera, nadie salvo él.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitirse tener esos sentimientos hacia una alumna, porque ella era solo eso, una alumna más, y él su profesor. Por mucho que ansiara meterse entre sus piernas y poseer ese pequeño cuerpo hecho exclusivamente para el disfrute de un hombre, no podía arriesgar de esa manera su empleo, ni meterla a ella en problemas.

Frustrado, dio vuelta y se internó en el edificio, sin percatarse de que unos ojos marrón chocolate lo observaban irse con anhelo y tristeza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al fin otro agotador día de clases llegaba a su fin. Salió del aula en el que había impartido su última hora del día y se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores. Al girar en la esquina del pasillo chocó bruscamente con alguien. Una calidez lo embargó y supo inmediatamente a quién pertenecía ese cuerpo. Haciendo gala de unos extremadamente buenos reflejos, rodeó la pequeña cintura con un brazo impidiendo que la otra persona cayera al suelo—. _S-sensei_, yo… —Se ruborizó al volver a notar aquella mirada dorada clavarse en ella—. So-soy una torpe, discúlpeme. —Se apartó de él rápidamente y el hombre maldijo esos escasos centímetros de separación entre sus anatomías.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, Higurashi. —Se agachó para recoger los papeles que se le habían caído a causa del encontronazo que habían tenido y ella lo imitó para ayudarlo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos volvieran a clavarse en esa chica, menos en esos pechos que pugnaban por salir de la ajustada blusa blanca y en el blanquecino cuello que se mostraba ante su vista. ¿Cómo sería saborearlo? Su miembro dio un tirón al imaginársela gimiendo bajo sus manos, acariciándola por todas partes, probando esos labios rosados tan malditamente sensuales.

Se incorporó, recogió los papeles que ella le tendía y le agradeció con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Gracias, Higurashi. Hasta maña-

—_Sensei_, yo… ve-venía a hablar con usted—tartamudeó ella, sonrojándose en el acto y aferrando con fuerza la tira de su bolsa. Él alzó una ceja, interrogante. Kagome apretó aún más el agarre sobre la bolsa—. Ne-necesito que me vuelva a explicar los problemas que hemos hecho hoy en clase. Me temo que no los he entendido del todo. —Tragó saliva y lo miró, suplicante. Él no pudo negarse ante aquellos ojos de cordero degollado. Dio un largo suspiro.

—Bien. Ven conmigo, Higurashi. —Su rostro se iluminó y se apresuró a seguirlo. La llevó hasta la sala de profesores, ya vacía a esas horas de la tarde, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió hacia su mesa, depositando las carpetas sobre la misma. Acercó una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y él mismo se dejó caer en la suya—. ¿Y?—Kagome enrojeció levemente y sacó el libro de química junto con la libreta. La abrió y señaló el primer problema.

Empezó a explicarle la teoría aplicable a ese ejercicio, mientras miraba de reojo para su torso inclinado. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que Kagome desprendía, así como tenía una buena vista de su escote. Ella sudaba por el calor que torraba el ambiente, y esas gotas recorrían toda la parte de su pecho hasta perderse en el valle entre sus senos.

Imaginarse a él mismo lamiendo esas gotas de sudor le provocó una erección inmediata. Apretó el puño que mantenía sobre sus piernas, intentando por todos los medios controlar sus instintos—. ¿_Sensei_? ¿Se encuentra bien?—Pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad, solo para toparse con el rostro de Kagome cerca, muy cerca, con sus labios a apenas unos milímetros de los suyos. Ella estaba con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, haciéndola ver adorable y terriblemente tentadora.

Kagome no apartó la cara, ni siquiera dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía una mirada anhelante en sus orbes chocolates, la misma que él cuando se veía reflejado en esos ojos castaños. Entonces la chica se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y aquello fue el detonante que lo hizo explotar—. _A la mierda_. —La agarró de la nuca y estampó sus labios de forma brusca contra los femeninos. La azabache ahogó un gemido, abriendo la boca para él, permitiendo que introdujera la lengua en su boca brutalmente y la saboreara con salvajismo.

No era su primer beso, pero sí el primero que la hacía temblar. Solo dios sabía cuánto tiempo había deseado que su profesor la besara, y era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías.

Se apretó contra él y el hombre no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos y arrastrarla hasta tenerla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Rompió el beso por falta de oxígeno y la miró un segundo, lo suficiente para dejarla respirar, luego volvió a besarla de forma salvaje. Sus manos empezaron a moverse por el cuerpo femenino, metiéndose bajo la falda escolar y apretando sus nalgas. Kagome jadeó al sentir un duro bulto clavarse contra su centro, y dejó escapar un gemido cuando él empezó a morder y lamer su cuello.

Ella misma coló las manos bajo su camisa, acariciando algo torpemente la piel bronceada. El profesor suspiró contra su piel, moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándole las suaves piernas, hasta tomar los bordes de la blusa de su uniforme y abrirla sin ninguna consideración, haciendo saltar todos los botones. Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente e intentó cubrirse, pero él no le dejó; apartó con los dientes la molesta tela del sujetador, dejando libres esos senos que poblaban todos sus sueños húmedos.

Se relamió los labios al tiempo que le soltaba las muñecas para poder tocarlos como llevaba deseando desde la primera vez que puso su vista sobre ella. Kagome cerró los ojos y gimió cuando él apretó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar. Repitió la acción con el otro, hundiendo el rostro entre ambos pechos—. _Se-sensei_… ¡Oh, dios! ¡_Sensei_!—echó la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitando el acceso a la juguetona lengua masculina que se deslizaba por todo el contorno de sus senos. Gritó al sentir como aprisionaba con sus dientes una de las sensibles protuberancias.

Con manos ansiosas, le quitó el cinturón de los pantalones y le desabrochó el botón, liberando su miembro erguido, duro y caliente. Sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento del ser de un hombre por primera vez. Rozó dicha virilidad con los dedos, obteniendo un gruñido del hombre—. Kagome—advirtió él. No obstante se separó de su magnífico busto, tomando la pequeña y pálida mano, dirigiéndola a su excitación, mirándola atentamente a los ojos.

La hizo envolver su sexo y le indicó como debía acariciarlo. Él volvió a apretarle los glúteos, hundiéndose de nuevo entre sus pechos.

—¿Lo… lo hago bien?—Estaba bromeando ¿no? ¡Aquello era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida! El placer que estaba sintiendo era inmenso, y tan solo eran sus manos tocándolo. No quería ni pensar como sería si fuera su boca en vez de sus manos la que lo estimulara; o qué se sentiría al entrar en ella.

Su miembro palpitó ante la imagen que se formó en su mente, haciendo que mordiera con fuerza uno de sus pechos, provocando un sonoro gemido en la adolescente. Con otro gruñido, se incorporó tomándola de los muslos y la recostó sobre su escritorio. Los libros que allí había cayeron al suelo pero poco le importó. Le enrolló la falda hasta las caderas y metió las manos entre sus bragas. Gimió al notar lo húmeda y caliente que se encontraba, prácticamente lista para él.

La besó de nuevo, mientras su mano encontraba el centro mismo de su placer y se afanaba en tocarla allí donde nadie más lo había hecho—. ¡_Sensei_! ¡Ah-ah… _sensei_… —_Sensei_, _sensei_… Estaba harto de que lo llamara así. Acercó los labios a su oreja, lamiéndola, haciéndola temblar.

—Di mi nombre, Kagome. —Ella gritó cuando la penetró con los dedos—. Vamos, preciosa, dilo. Quiero oírlo de tus labios. —Kagome abrió los ojos, clavándolos en aquellos orbes dorados que la habían hechizado desde el primer instante.

—InuYasha… —Él sonrió, complacido, sacando los dedos de su interior y lamiéndolos ante ella sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Dicha acción la excitó. La emoción le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando él dejó caer sus pantalones y se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

No fue delicado, ni dulce, ni suave. No. La lujuria que sentía no se lo permitió. Se enterró en ella de un poderoso embiste, llevándose su virginidad por delante sin ningún remordimiento. Kagome gritó y se aferró a su cuello. InuYasha gruñó. Kagome era tan estrecha, tan pequeña y maravillosa… tan… —. Mía. —Empezó a moverse en su interior, de forma violenta, posesiva, rápida, empujándose cada vez más profundo.

—¡InuYasha, InuYasha! ¡N-no pares! ¡Más, más!—Obedeciendo de buen grado, la embistió con fuerza, arrancándole placenteros gemidos, los cuales eran música para sus oídos.

—Eres mía, Kagome. Solo mía. Dilo—gruñó en su oído.

—Soy tuya, InuYasha. —Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, sosteniéndola de la espalda mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros.

Kagome sintió la presión y el calor acumularse en la parte baja de su vientre. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la jadeante respiración de InuYasha y en su miembro entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de su intimidad. Y entonces ocurrió: algo estalló, enviando abrasadoras oleadas de placer por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Desfalleció en los brazos de InuYasha; este tensó todos sus músculos, sintiendo la vibración del primer orgasmo de la muchacha en todo su cuerpo.

Y todo en él explotó. Dando un ronco gemido se derramó en el interior de Kagome. Se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado pero tremendamente satisfecho. Al fin había cumplido uno de sus más grandes anhelos: ser dueño de aquella perfección hecha mujer. Porque ahora Kagome ya no era una niña, y él era el culpable de eso, pero por dios que no se arrepentía ni lo más mínimo.

Levantó la cabeza de su cómoda posición sobre el estómago de la azabache, donde los dedos de ella le masajeaban el cuero cabelludo, relajándolo. El rubor que teñía las pálidas mejillas femeninas lo hizo sonreír cálidamente—. _Sensei_, yo…

—InuYasha—lo interrumpió él, subiendo el rostro a su altura—. A partir de ahora soy InuYasha para ti ¿estamos? Tú eres mía, Kagome. Mía. —Su sonrojo se acentuó, al tiempo que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Solo ella y el propio Kami sabían el tiempo que llevaba deseando que eso pasara con su adorado profesor. Y mientras él volvía a besarla y a empezar a moverse de nuevo en su interior, pensó que el futuro no le importaba.

Tan solo viviría el aquí y el ahora.

**Fin Lust**

**Bueno, decidme ¿qué tal? ¿Me dejáis un review cargado de tarta de limón? ¡Que ayer fue mi cumple! Y me haríais muy muy feliz si me dejarais un precioso review como regalo de cumpleaños. Aún estáis a tiempo que hasta el sábado no lo celebro xDD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! ¡Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo del reto! ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo con el fin de que mi cerebro no se derrita en vacaciones.

**II.**

**Sloth**

Miraba con ojos soñadores la figura masculina de su profesor parado a un lado del encerado, mientras uno de sus compañeros resolvía uno de los problemas que les había puesto de deberes el día anterior.

Tan solo hacía una semana que había perdido su virginidad con ese hombre en la sala de profesores del instituto. En ese momento no les había importado nada, pero ahora que lo pensaba, habían sido un poquito irresponsables. Suspiró cuando él se giró, y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en ella durante unos breves segundos, antes de seguir con la explicación de la materia.

Se sobresaltó al notar un pinchazo en su espalda y se volvió a mirar a Eri, una de sus mejores amigas—. ¿Kagome, estás bien? Llevas toda la mañana como ida. —Se sonrojó, rogando porque su amiga no se hubiese percatado de que miraba demasiado para InuYasha. InuYasha… pensar que él le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre de pila cuando estuvieran a solas…

El timbre sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Rápidamente la mayoría de los estudiantes desaparecieron del aula, quedando solo Kagome, sus amigas y algún que otro rezagado. La azabache se mordió el labio inferior, aferrando con fuerza la caja de su almuerzo contra su pecho. El corazón comenzó a latirle apresuradamente al ver a InuYasha ordenar unos papeles en la mesa del profesor—. ¿Vienes, Kagome? Ayumi…

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. No me siento muy bien. —Al punto, notó como dos orbes dorados se posaban sobre su persona.

—¿Necesitas al-

—Estoy bien, Yuka. Id vosotras con Ayumi. Yo me quedaré en clase. —Las dos amigas se miraron, confusas, para luego encogerse de hombros y salir por fin del aula. Solo quedaban InuYasha y ella en esa habitación vacía. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, haciéndola ejercer más fuerza sobre la madera lacrada del bentō que con tanto mimo había preparado esa mañana. Había madrugado lo indecible (cuando ella odiaba madrugar más que nada en el mundo) para hacer su comida. En esa semana no había vuelto a tener un contacto con InuYasha más que el profesor-alumna, y eso la frustraba. No creía que lo del otro día fuera un mero revolcón para él, no era lo que le había dado a entender cuando la llevó hasta su casa en su propia moto, bien tapada con la cazadora negra de él, y la despidió con un apasionado y cariñoso beso a los pies del templo en el que vivía.

Entendía que no era lo correcto, que un profesor saliera con una alumna era algo muy mal visto por la sociedad, pero eso a ella le importaba un comino. Así que respiró hondo, armándose de valor, y se dirigió con pasos seguros, decidida, hacia la mesa del profesor tras la que estaba sentado InuYasha—. _Sensei_. —Un estremecimiento la recorrió en cuanto sus orbes dorados la miraron. Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero él no le dejó.

—¿Qué te dije, Kagome? Nada de formalismos cuando estemos solos. —Ella se sonrojó y lo vio levantarse para ir hasta la puerta del aula y cerrarla, cerciorándose primero de que no había nadie por los pasillos. Luego se puso delante de ella, la acorraló contra la mesa y la besó con ansias. Había sido una tortura tener que contenerse toda esa semana, pero quería darle espacio y tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la nueva situación. Estaba casi seguro de que no se arrepentía ni se avergonzaba de lo que habían compartido, pero puede que sí tuviera miedo, por eso le había dado ese tiempo, esperando a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento por voluntad propia.

Abandonó su boca y hundió el rostro en su cuello, abrazándola, aspirando el embriagante aroma de su piel. Vainilla, Kagome olía a vainilla con un leve toque a coco—. InuYasha, yo… he preparado esto, p-por si te apetecía. —Se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para apreciar el bentō que había entre sus pequeñas manos. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me has preparado la comida?—Ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista, avergonzada.

—Sé… sé que siempre vas al puesto de ramen que hay en la esquina de la calle. Eso no es sano ¿sabes? Así que pensé en… —No la dejó terminar, la besó una vez más, con emoción contenida. Nunca nadie había tenido un gesto así de cariñoso para con él. Se lo agradecía infinitamente, y agradecía también el que ella fuera la primera persona en preocuparse por él.

La tomó de la mano, rodeó su escritorio para sentarse en su silla y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazando su cintura e instándola a sentarse sobre una de sus piernas. Un adorable sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, y él se las besó tiernamente.

—Y… ¿qué me has preparado?—Kagome sonrió alegre y destapó el bentō, desarmándolo a su vez. InuYasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¡Era doble! Vio que la ración que le tendía Kagome era considerablemente más abundante que la suya.

—Sé que por norma general los chicos coméis más cantidad que nosotras, y siendo tú un hombre adulto… —Se encogió de hombros, tendiéndole también unos palillos. InuYasha sonrió malvadamente.

—¿No se supone que me tienes que dar tú de comer?—Kagome parpadeó y enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. Bueno, sí, eso era lo que hacían las parejas normales, así que… ¿eso quería decir que eran pareja? ¿Que eran novios? Sonrió como una tonta enamorada y le ofreció sin dudarlo un pedazo de la tortilla que había hecho para él. InuYasha se inclinó para metérselo en la boca y lo saboreó con deleite, gimiendo de placer. ¡Estaba deliciosa! Había descubierto otra faceta más de su alumna favorita: cocinaba como los ángeles.

La hora de comer pasó más rápido de lo que a ambos les hubiese gustado. Una vez terminados sus respectivos almuerzos, Kagome había dejado la caja vacía sobre la mesa y se había acurrucado contra su pecho, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. La pregunta que llevaba varios días rondando su mente afloró al fin a sus labios—. InuYasha… ¿cuántos años tienes?—Pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo masculino se tensaba.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber?—Kagome lo miró y le sonrió.

—Porque no es divertido no saber los años que tiene tu novio. —Los ojos de InuYasha brillaron y la besó, apenas un pequeño roce de labios.

—Tengo 26. —Así que se llevaban diez años. Aun así era el profesor más joven de toda la plantilla del instituto. Se mordió el labio inferior y se retorció para consultar la hora que marcaba el reloj de la clase. Chilló al darse cuenta de que apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que tuviera que ir a educación física. Con gran dolor de su corazón, intentó salir de la prisión de los brazos de InuYasha, pero él endureció todavía más su agarre.

—InuYasha, tengo que ir a por mi mochila. El timbre está a punto de sonar y tengo que ir a…

—Educación física, lo sé. Pero da la casualidad de que ahora mismo me da mucha pereza moverme. Estoy muy bien. —Kagome rio al notar sus dedos adueñarse de su cadera, levantando la blusa y rozando juguetonamente su piel.

—Vamos, InuYasha. No puedo faltar. —Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Seguro?—dijo, acercándose lo suficiente para que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Kagome maldijo para sus adentros lo jodidamente atractivo que era ese hombre—. Nadie vendrá por aquí en los próximos cincuenta minutos porque ya todos tus compañeros se han llevado sus respectivas mochilas. —Era cierto. Como la clase de educación física se impartía en las pistas de deporte que había tras el instituto, cuando tocaba después de comer o del descanso, solían llevarse las bolsas de deporte al recreo porque les llevaba tiempo ir a clase y volver a salir para recorrer todo el complejo hasta su destino.

—No seas niño. —Él negó.

—No soy niño, soy un perezoso. —Kagome rodó los ojos, pero finalmente se rindió.

—Sabes que podría venir alguien por aquí ¿verdad?—InuYasha frunció el ceño, eso era cierto, aunque improbable.

—Lo dudo, preciosa. No soy una persona lo que se dice… sociable. —Kagome alzó las cejas.

—¿No? Entonces dime… ¿qué hago yo aquí contigo?

—Es que tú eres masoquista. —Kagome rio y lo abrazó. Aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera esos cincuenta minutos con su sexy profesor.

* * *

—¿Ya estás mejor, Kagome?—La aludida sonrió a la pregunta de Yuka.

—Sí, chicas, gracias. Solo era una leve jaqueca que me había estado molestando desde la mañana. Taisho-_sensei_ me llevó a la enfermería a por una aspirina, y se me pasó. Pero tardó en hacer efecto así que…

—Por eso no fuiste a educación física. Jo, Kagome, qué suerte. Has pasado cincuenta minutos enteros con el profesor más sexy de todo el instituto. —La chica se sonrojó y enfadó a partes iguales por el comentario de Eri, mientras las tres caminaban por los pasillos hasta los casilleros.

Sí, y habían sido los cincuenta minutos más excitantes de toda su vida. Enrojeció de nuevo a causa de las imágenes que se formaron en su mente—. ¡Higurashi!—Dio un respingo y se giró, descubriendo a Izuki-_sensei_, el profesor de educación física, ir hacia ella—. El profesor Taisho me ha dicho el por qué de tu ausencia. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias, profesor. —Él asintió.

—Espero que no vuelvas a faltar de nuevo sin avisarme a mí primero ¿está claro?

—Sí, profesor, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Bien. —El docente dio vuelta y finalmente se fue. Kagome suspiró y miró de reojo para cierto pelinegro que pasaba por su lado, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. ¡El muy idiota lo había escuchado todo! Ahora tendría problemas con Izuki-_sensei_ ¡y él se burlaba!

Cuando todo era culpa de él y de su estúpida pereza.

Jodido _sensei_ sexy. Pero ya se cobraría su venganza, vaya que sí.

**Fin Sloth**

**¿Qué me decís, gente? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Dadme vuestra opinión en un review rebosante de pastelitos de crema! Ah, y ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews en el primer capítulo! ¡Me han encantado! ¡De verdad! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y tercer capítulo del reto! ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para que mis neuronas no se frían en verano (sí, en mi país es verano xD).

**III.**

**Gluttony**

La observó beberse un vaso de limonada que su madre les había proporcionado. Se humedeció los labios cuando vio como una traicionera gota resbalaba por la comisura de la femenina boca, y juró que casi podía morir al ver como la lengua de ella se deslizaba hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Se giró y tragó saliva, sudando la gota gorda. Se había presentado voluntario para ayudar a montar los puestos para el festival de verano que el templo en el que su pequeña novia-alumna vivía para así tener una excusa y poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Agarró de nuevo el martillo y reanudó la tarea que había dejado inconclusa por estarse deleitando con una visión sumamente erótica de esa azabache que lo traía loco—. ¿Te apetece, InuYasha-kun?—Se volvió y medio sonrió a la amable mujer que le tendía una bandeja con varios vasos de limonada bien fresquita.

—Gracias—dijo, cogiendo uno.

—De verdad, te agradezco mucho que nos estés ayudando. Sé que es época de exámenes y debéis estar muy ocupados en el instituto. —Hizo un gesto con la mano que tenía libre, como restándole importancia—. ¿Cómo crees que le irá a Kagome este trimestre? ¿Lo hará bien?—Reprimió la sonrisa que quiso asomar a sus labios.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, señora Higurashi. Su hija es una de mis mejores alumnas. A pesar de que ella y las matemáticas no…

—Lo sé. Desde pequeña ha tenido encontronazos con esa asignatura. —Asintió, observando de reojo a la adolescente. Gruñó al percatarse de las miradas que la muchacha estaba recibiendo de varios seres del sexo masculino. ¡¿Por qué leñe se había vestido con _eso_?! Aquel vestido amarillo de una sola tira, la cual se abrazaba a su cuello, dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto, y la falda era tan corta que a poco que se agachase se le verían las bragas.

Y luego estaban lo tentadores que se veían sus labios ese día. ¿Sería que el calor lo estaba afectando? Sacudió la cabeza, siguiendo con lo suyo. Ya encontraría tiempo para acorralarla y saciarse de su dulce sabor. Por dios que lo haría.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome terminó de pintar el cartel que daría la bienvenida a los visitantes que fueran al festival y sonrió, satisfecha por su trabajo. Se miró las manos, cubiertas de pintura y, con cuidado de no tocarse el vestido para no mancharlo, se incorporó y se encaminó hacia su casa, para sacarse los restos de pintura de los dedos.

Pasó por al lado de InuYasha y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo desnudo de cintura para arriba, con las gotas de sudor chorreando por su espalda y cabello, haciendo que el mismo se le pegara a la nuca. Reprimió el impulso de acercarse y besarlo hasta el cansancio. No sería muy ortodoxo, teniendo en cuenta que su familia andaba por allí. Así que pasó de largo del cuerpo de su atractivo novio-profesor y se introdujo en la casa. Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina y abrió el grifo del fregadero, metiendo las manos bajo el agua fresca. La sensación del frío sobre su piel la hizo suspirar de alivio. Hacía un calor infernal ese día.

Tan ensimismada estaba en la agradable sensación, que no notó que alguien entraba en la vivienda, mucho menos los pasos sobre el mármol de la cocina, ni tampoco la imponente presencia que se posó a su espalda. No al menos hasta que se vio girada bruscamente, con unos gruesos labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos como platos, aturdida por la ardiente sensación. Todo su cuerpo tembló al tiempo que abría la boca, permitiendo la intrusión de una húmeda lengua en su cavidad. Gimió y se aferró a los musculosos brazos de su "atacante".

Cuando notó unas manos acariciar su cintura, fue cuando recuperó la cordura. Rompió el beso y se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡¿Qué haces?!—exclamó, nerviosa. Se asomó por entre la prisión en la que estaba, atrapada entre ese fuerte cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina, temerosa de que alguien hubiese entrado y los hubiese visto.

—Besarte. Me has estado provocando toda la mañana, preciosa. No puedes culparme. —Ella se sonrojó por tales palabras, y tragó saliva. Mentiría si dijera que ella no había deseado lo mismo desde que lo vio aparecer por las escaleras del tiempo esa mañana. Al principio había sentido un tremendo pánico al pensar que, estando ambos tan cerca fuera del instituto, alguien pudiera sospechar algo. Especialmente su madre. Podría jurar que su progenitora tenía poderes o algo así, siempre se enteraba de todo.

—Ahora no, InuYasha. Mi familia…

—Están todos ocupados. —Intentó volver a besarla, pero ella interpuso sus manos en el camino de su rostro. InuYasha frunció el ceño, dejando escapar un gruñido de molestia.

—InuYasha… —suplicó Kagome. ¡Por dios que ella también deseaba besarlo más que nada en el mundo! Pero no podían, no con todas esas personas ahí fuera. Sin embargo, InuYasha ignoró su súplica, y le apartó las manos, sujetándoselas a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Quiero besarte y voy a hacerlo, Kagome. Llevo todo el día queriendo hacerlo. Siempre me dejas hambriento. —Un marcado rubor cubrió la cara de la adolescente, pero se libró de contestar gracias a su madre.

—¡Kagome! Hija ¿estás aquí?—La pareja se miró con miedo. Rápidamente se separaron. Kagome salió de la cocina antes de que a su madre se le diese por buscarla allí. No quería ni pensar en lo que diría si los pillaba juntos.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?—La mujer sonrió.

—Nada, es que hacía un rato que no te veía y me preocupé. Por cierto ¿has visto a tu profesor? También desapa-

—¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Sí! ¡Está… está arriba, en el baño! Entró justo después de mí y me preguntó por el lavabo…

—Oh, está bien. Dile que si quiere puede quedarse a comer. Nos ha ayudado mucho y tenemos que agradecérselo apropiadamente.

—Vale. —Kagome vio con alivio como su madre salía de nuevo por la puerta hacia el patio del templo. Se dejó caer contra la pared, aliviada.

—Ya veo de dónde has sacado toda tu dulzura. —Se incorporó de un brinco, sobresaltada por la ronca voz que le habló al oído.

—¡Me has asustado!—Él rio e hizo amago de volver a besarla, pero Kagome lo esquivó.

—Vamos, preciosa, sé que tú también quieres besarme. Además, todavía tengo hambre. —Kagome rodó los ojos y lo miró, seria.

—La gula es un pecado, _sensei_. Debería recordarlo en ciertas situaciones. —Y dicho esto dio vuelta y salió de la casa, dejando a un pasmado InuYasha allí plantado.

El profesor esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

Él ya había pecado y estaba seguro de que acabaría en el infierno por haber corrompido a alguien tan puro y bueno como Kagome. Así que ¿qué más daba añadir un pecado más a su lista de chico malo?

* * *

—¡Uaaaah, Kagome, estás genial!—La aludida sonrió alegre a sus amigas—. ¡Es la primera vez que te vemos con el kimono de sacerdotisa!

—¡Te queda de vicio! ¡Ojalá tuviera yo tu figura!—Kagome rio ante el comentario de Eri.

—Vosotras también estáis guapísimas. Los yukatas son preciosos.

—¿A que sí?

—¿Sabes que Ayumi se lo hizo ella misma?

—¡Yuka!

—¡No te avergüences, mujer! ¡Tienes unas manos de oro!—Kagome sonrió. El festival era todo un éxito y se lo estaba pasando en grande con sus amigas. La mayoría de sus compañeros del instituto estaban por allí, disfrutando de aquella noche de verano.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?!—La exclamación de Setsuna, una de sus compañeras de clase que casi podía considerarse su amiga, distrajo a Kagome de la conversación con Yuka, Eri y Ayumi. Miró en la dirección en la que sus sonrojadas compañeras féminas apuntaban y casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Chicas! ¡Dios sexy a las doce!—chilló Eri. Yuka y Ayumi se juntaron a la morena, aplastando a Kagome de paso entre ellas. A la azabache se le secó la boca al verlo caminar ten relajado entre la gente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón pirata blanco que llevaba puesto, junto con una camisa de manga corta roja y unas zapatillas casuales de tela.

¡Oh, mierda, joder! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maldita y jodidamente atractivo?! Le entraron ganas de apartar de un empujón a todas las estudiantes que se habían acercado para saludarlo y hablarle.

InuYasha se percató de que alguien lo observaba fijamente y levantó la vista. Sus ojos dorados chispearon con diversión al darse cuenta de que _ese alguien_ era Kagome. Siguió paseando entre los puestos como quién no quiere la cosa, fingiendo interés en cada uno de ellos.

Kagome refunfuñó, molesta, al verse total y absolutamente ignorada por él. Ansiaba que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara. Lo había estado deseando desde que esa mañana en la cocina de su casa lo había interrumpido cuando él lo iba a hacer. ¡Estúpida sociedad! ¡Si ella no fuera su alumna y él no fuera su profesor otro gallo cantaría!

Vio como él se perdía entre el gentío y no aguantó más. ¡Al diablo todo! Murmuró una disculpa a sus amigas y echó a correr entre la multitud, buscando la alta figura de su novio. Recorrió ansiosa cada rincón del festival y del templo, incluso buscó cerca del almacén donde su abuelo guardaba los trastos más inverosímiles. Pero nada.

Frustrada, se dejó caer en el suelo, con las rodillas levantadas, los brazos rodeándolas y el rostro enterrado en ellas. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Suspiró—. ¿Buscas a alguien, preciosa?—Levantó la cabeza de golpe y allí estaba él, acuclillado frente a ella, sonriendo con altanería, casi burlón. ¿Cómo… ¡Qué más daba!

Se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello y besándolo con ansia y desbordante pasión. InuYasha, sorprendido por el arrebato de su dulce y tímida novia, cayó al suelo de culo, pero no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, apretándola contra él de forma desesperada y correspondiendo con la misma pasión a su demandante beso.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, volvió a sonreírle, con burla—. ¿Que la gula no era un pecado?

—Cállate. —Y volvió a besarlo de nuevo, disfrutando al máximo del contacto.

¡Le importaba una _m_ si acababa en el infierno por pecadora! Iba a besarlo cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, para algo era su novio.

**Fin Gluttony**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este pecado capital? A mí me ha entrado un hambre que no veas xDD. ¿Me dejáis un comentario relleno de chocolate con nata? ¡Adoro la nata! *O*.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí os dejo el cuarto pecado xD. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para impedir que mi cabeza se embote.

**IV.**

**Wrath**

La furia lo estaba recorriendo en este preciso momento, como un torrente que hacía bullir su sangre en las venas. Gruñó con creciente molestia, los puños fuertemente apretados en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto.

Hervía, casi literalmente, de ira contenida. Pero, vamos, nadie podía culparlo. No cuando estaba viendo como todos los estúpidos niñatos de hormonas revolucionadas revoloteaban alrededor de _su_ Kagome.

Maldita excursión de biología. Kagome era la única chica de su clase que había escogido esa asignatura, por lo que era la única fémina en un grupo lleno de chicos. Él y el profesor de ciencias de la tierra habían organizado esa visita al museo de historia natural con los alumnos de ambas asignaturas. El otro profesor se había llevado a sus alumnos a otra parte del museo, mientras que InuYasha se había quedado con los de biología. En un principio no le importó, puesto que Kagome estaba en su grupo, pero enseguida había torcido el gesto al percatarse del hecho de que estaba siendo acosada por los demás chicos.

Se plantó frente al grupo de adolescentes y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Al instante todos se callaron, y tragaron saliva al ver su ceño fruncido y su expresión de enfado. No era bueno cabrear a Tasiho-_sensei_, nada bueno, algunos lo habían experimentado en su propia piel, y no era agradable—. Bien, estamos aquí para dar un recorrido sobre la historia del mundo, de la naturaleza y de la humanidad. Quiero que os dividáis en parejas y recorráis el museo, todas las plantas, toméis apuntes de lo que os parezca relevante para vuestros trabajos finales…

—_Sensei_—lo interrumpió un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. InuYasha lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba hablando, sobre todo si se trataba del mismo imbécil que parecía rondar a Kagome a todas horas.

—¿Si, Hōjō?

—Ese trabajo… ¿cuánto contará?—InuYasha esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa. Oh, dulce venganza.

—La mitad de la nota. —Todos empezaron a quejarse, indignados. Tan solo Kagome permanecía callada, dándole una extraña mirada, como diciendo "Sé lo que estás haciendo, y no me parece bien". Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió imperceptiblemente. Keh. Así aprenderían—. ¡Silencio!—Inmediatamente, todos callaron—. Ya podéis empezar, tenéis dos horas para recorrer el museo. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre alguna cosa, tanto el profesor Hino como yo andaremos por aquí. A las doce os quiero a todos aquí ¿está claro?—Asintieron a coro—. Bien. Pues a ello. —Los estudiantes empezaron a hacer alboroto para juntarse por parejas. Obviamente, la mayoría intentó emparejarse con Kagome, pero ella los rechazó a todos… menos a Hōjō.

Intentó por todos los medios que no se notasen los celos y la ira que volvían a embargarlo como una ola. Apretó los dientes y, cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, esperó un tiempo prudencial y luego decidió seguirlos.

Subió con parsimonia los escalones, mentalizándose de que no podía armar una escena en el museo, menos cuando se suponía que él y Kagome no tenían una relación más allá de alumno-profesor.

Recorrió la segunda planta, fingiendo interés en la exposición, pero buscando en realidad con ojos ansiosos entre la poca gente que allí había la espesa melena azabache salpicada de rizos de su novia. Al fin dio con ella. Se acercó sigilosamente y como quién no quiere la cosa, escondiéndose tras una columna, aparentando observar la recreación de una escena de caza de los primeros hombres que poblaron la tierra. Desde allí no podía verlos ni ellos a él, pero sí oírlos. Aguzó el oído todo lo que pudo—. … si lo apuntamos.

—Vale. Oye, Higurashi… —Hōjō titubeó, mirándola vacilante. Ella lo miró, interrogante, esperando a que continuara—. Si estás libre el domingo… —InuYasha casi sale de su escondite para romperle la cara a ese idiota. Se contuvo a tiempo gracias a la contestación de Kagome.

—Lo siento, Hōjō-kun. El domingo estoy ocupada. —El tono que usó, cortante, hizo sonreír a InuYasha.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, tal vez otro día…

—No, Hōjō-kun, otro día tampoco. —Él la miró, confuso. Kagome suspiró. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que Hōjō la dejara en paz. Habían salido durante un tiempo en el último curso de secundaria, y sus amigas estaban siempre insistiéndole para que le diera una nueva oportunidad. Pero, para desgracia del castaño, ella no estaba ni mínimamente interesada. Su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona, a cierto profesor de cabello negro como el ébano e intensos y hermosos ojos dorados. Se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta—. Escucha, Hōjō-kun, tú a mí ya no me gustas. Por favor, no sigas insistiendo. —El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Es que te gusta alguien más? ¿Quién es?—Kagome se tensó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Hōjō-kun.

—Me he fijado en como miras a Taisho-_sensei_. Tú y todas las demás chicas parecéis estar bajo un hechizo cada vez que él anda cerca. ¿Es por él?

—Hōjō-kun…

—¡Es un profesor! ¡Nunca podrás estar con él! ¡Deberíais daros cuenta! Sin embargo yo… yo estoy aquí, Higurashi, yo… —InuYasha sintió el enfado volver a adueñarse de su ser. La ira le ofuscó los sentidos y tan solo tenía un deseo en mente: matar a ese crío barbilampiño que se creía con el derecho de tener algo con su chica.

—¿InuYasha?—Dio un respingo al oír que lo llamaban. Parpadeó, intentando disolver la bruma de su mente producto de la ira que sentía, para ver quién había dicho su nombre—. ¡InuYasha! ¡Eres tú!—Todo su mundo cayó en pedazos en el mismo instante en el que unos delgados brazos le rodearon el cuello y un cuerpo alto, delgado y esbelto se pegaba al suyo.

—¿Ki-Kikyō?—La mujer se separó de su torso y le sonrió, una sonrisa algo forzada—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?—espetó, alejándose de ella y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. De reojo, vio como Kagome y Hōjō los miraban atentamente. La primera con sorpresa y el segundo con una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes. Apretó los puños con más fuerza. Maldito niñato.

—Ayer por la noche. Quise venir aquí, ya sabes… por los viejos tiempos. —Le dio una significativa mirada que hizo que InuYasha se sintiera incómodo.

—Ya veo. —Vio como Kagome daba vuelta y echaba a andar a paso rápido, alejándose de allí. Hōjō fue tras ella.

—¡Higurashi, espera!—InuYasha maldijo para sus adentros, observando el lugar por el que los dos adolescentes habían desaparecido.

—¿Los conoces?—preguntó Kikyō, con una ceja alzada.

—Son dos de mis alumnos. —Kikyō pestañeó.

—¿Alumnos?

—Soy profesor de instituto. Enseño biología y química. He venido de excursión con todo el grupo de biología. Así que si me disculpas, tengo unos diez adolescentes sin dos dedos de frente sueltos por el museo. —Su tono sonó más duro del que él pretendía. Se sintió algo culpable en cuanto los ojos de Kikyō se cubrieron de tristeza.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento. Creí que… nada. Oye, me gustaría quedar algún día y…

—Lo siento, Kikyō, pero eso no va a ser posible. Perdona. —Salió casi corriendo, siguiendo el camino que Kagome y Hōjō habían tomado minutos antes.

* * *

—_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Eres idiota, Kagome!_—Se había sentido morir en cuanto vio a una mujer extremadamente hermosa abrazarse a InuYasha. Él no le había correspondido, pero sí había sentido que _algo_ se agitaba en su interior al mirar a esa chica.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con rabia, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos chocolates. Sabía que lo suyo con InuYasha no duraría. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que la amase con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo amaba a él? Quiso reír por su estupidez. Sacudió la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma, con InuYasha, con esa mujer, con Hōjō… en fin, con el mundo en general.

Vislumbró las escaleras y fue hacia ellas, dispuesta a salir del museo y esperar a los demás en el autobús. ¡A la mierda el trabajo y la mitad de su nota! ¡Que lo hiciera Hōjō si quería!

Tan ofuscada estaba a causa de la ira que la recorría por dentro, que no vio por donde pisaba. El pie le resbaló y, dando un grito, se precipitó por las escaleras, cayendo y rodando sobre las mismas. Sintió un agudo pinchazo en el pie y soltó un alarido de dolor. Las lágrimas que tan arduamente había tratado de retener se desprendieron al fin de sus ojos—. ¡Higu-

—¡KAGOME!—Aquel grito hizo que todos miraran la escena de la pobre estudiante tirada al pie de las escaleras, llorando amargamente mientras se sujetaba el tobillo.

—_Sensei_…

—¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Te has hecho daño?!—Vio entre la cortina de lágrimas como el pelinegro se agachaba frente a ella y la miraba, angustiado, preocupado, mientras palpaba con manos temblorosas su pie. Soltó un quejido e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él le palpó el lugar del golpe. InuYasha suspiró.

—Creo que te has hecho un esguince. —Un corrillo de estudiantes y visitantes del museo se había formado alrededor de ambos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, profesor Taisho?—El aludido miró a su colega, el profesor Hino. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Higurashi se ha caído por las escaleras y me temo que se ha hecho un esguince. —Kagome lo vio levantarse. Se frotó los ojos con el brazo desnudo para limpiar las lágrimas. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus intentos fueron rápidamente frustrados por dos fuertes brazos que la levantaron en volandas, unos que ella conocía a la perfección.

El tener su aroma varonil y su calor tan cerca, la hizo sollozar de nuevo. Enterró el rostro en su camisa, aferrándose al cuello masculino—. ¿_Sensei_?—Oyó el tono extrañado de Hōjō.

—La llevaré al autobús, allí está el botiquín. Vosotros seguid con la visita. —Echó a andar con la chica en brazos hacia la salida. Al cabo de unos segundos, los curiosos se dispersaron, para proseguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Una vez en el autobús, InuYasha acomodó a Kagome sobre dos de los asientos delanteros, con el pie estirado, mientras él rebuscaba en su pequeña mochila el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego se sentó junto a ella, tomó el pequeño pie con delicadeza y, con sumo cuidado para no rozarle la herida, le retiró el zapato y el calcetín. Kagome vio con horror que ya lo tenía hinchado. Gimió y se tapó la cara, con vergüenza. InuYasha quiso reír, pero no quería hacerla sentir peor, así que se limitó a sacar la pomada antiinflamatoria. Se echó una porción de la misma en los dedos y acercó la mano hacia la inflamación. La miró, como pidiéndole disculpas con los ojos por el dolor que iba a ocasionarle.

Kagome se mordió la lengua, conteniendo así el grito de dolor que quiso abandonar su garganta cuando él empezó a esparcirle el potingue blanco sobre la piel. Lo observó en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la curiosidad—. ¿Quién era esa mujer?—InuYasha detuvo sus movimientos para reanudarlos segundos después.

—Mi ex novia.

—Ah… —Silencio de nuevo. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Tienes algo con ella?—InuYasha suspiró.

—He dicho ex ¿no?

—Pero parecíais muy unidos.

—¿Estás celosa?—preguntó él, con un deje de diversión. Kagome enrojeció.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando la mirada—. Es solo que parecías muy cómodo entre sus brazos—susurró. Pero InuYasha lo oyó perfectamente. Enroscó el tapón sobre el tubo de la pomada, con tranquilidad.

—Igual que tú parecías muy contenta hablando con Hōjō.

—Hōjō-kun y yo solo somos amigos…

—¿De verdad?—la interrumpió—. Pues yo creo que él se piensa otra cosa.

—Él y yo no… —Frunció el ceño—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Podrías confiar más en mí. —InuYasha enarcó una ceja.

—¿Al igual que lo haces tú conmigo?

—¡No la alejaste! ¡Dejaste que te abrazara! ¡¿Qué quieres que piense?!

—¡Si te hubieras fijado un poco más habrías visto que no le correspondí el gesto! ¡No seas inmadura!

—¡No lo soy! ¡Pero podrías haberme contado que tenías una ex! _Y que además es una modelo_—añadió su mente.

—No me pareció relevante. —Kagome explotó.

—¡¿Que no te pareció relevante?! ¡¿No te pareció relevante contarle a tu actual novia que tuviste más relaciones?! ¡Sé que no soy la primera chica en tu vida pero… se supone que soy la actual! ¡Tengo derecho a saber ciertas cosas!

—¡El pasado es pasado! ¡Ahora estoy contigo!

—¡Pues no lo parece!—InuYasha se masajeó las sienes con un gruñido, así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estás enfadada. Además, la ira es muy mala consejera en las relaciones de pareja, lo sé por experiencia. —El tono melancólico llamó su atención. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerse sangre. Estaba cabreada no con InuYasha, sino con el mundo en general y la situación que ambos vivían, teniendo que esconderse de todos.

Bajó la cabeza, en un intento por ocultar las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos—. Lo siento—dijo con voz estrangulada. Ignorando su adolorido pie se inclinó sobre los asientos para abrazarlo, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro—. No me dejes. —InuYasha la abrazó a su vez, con fuerza desmedida. No era que quisiera ocultarle cosas a Kagome, pero el pasado que compartía con Kikyō era un episodio demasiado turbio y doloroso de su vida, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

—No lo haré, preciosa. Ya sabes que soy adicto a ti. —Intensificó el abrazo y buscó sus labios para besarla, acomodándola de forma que su pie herido no la molestara más de lo que ya lo hacía—. Por cierto, te ves graciosa cuando te enfadas.

—Oh, cállate. —Rio, feliz, y volvió a besarla de nuevo. Ahora que tenía la felicidad al alcance de su mano, no se permitiría el lujo de perderla, por mucho que la ira se interpusiera en su camino.

**Fin Wrath**

**¡Hey! ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? Dejadme un hermoso review lleno de bombones de chocolate plasmando vuestra opinión.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos vuestros reviews! Siento no contestarlos vía PM, pero al ser publicación diaria casi no me da el tiempo u.u.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡YAHOI! Y llegamos al quinto pecado capital. ¿Os está gustando? Espero que sí xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumikoo Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en un intento porque mi cerebro no se atrofie con el calor (más bien bochorno) del verano.

**V.**

**Envy**

Envidia. Eso era lo que sentían: envidia de las demás parejas, envidia de aquellos que podían mostrar su amor al mundo sin inhibiciones, envidia porque ellos no podían hacer lo mismo.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez y se miraron, cada uno en un extremo de aquella cafetería, con el anhelo reflejado en sus ojos. Kagome había quedado con sus amigas en ir a aquel café, y fue una increíble sorpresa encontrárselo allí. Al parecer, él había quedado con un amigo al que hacía tiempo que no veía. Para InuYasha también fue un shock encontrársela allí, riendo alegremente con sus amigas. Sobre todo cuando el maldito establecimiento estaba lleno a rebosar de parejitas acarameladas y felices.

Se miraron de reojo y enseguida desviaron la vista, sonrojados. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, observando a sus amigas reír y parlotear sobre los últimos chismes del instituto. Ayumi fue la única que se percató del estado de tristeza en el que su amiga estaba sumida. Sonrió sin que Yuka y Eri se dieran cuenta y le dio un toquecito en el brazo para llamar su atención. Kagome dio un respingo y miró para su amiga—. Ayumi-chan…

—¿Quieres mi móvil? Tienes pinta de querer comunicarte con alguien. —Kagome iba a replicar que no era nada de eso pero se contuvo. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, mirando de nuevo para su profesor. Asintió, sonriendo agradecida a Ayumi. La chica le tendió el teléfono y Kagome enseguida abrió el _whatsapp_.

_Hola ¿qhaces? K._

Se sintió un poco estúpida por la pregunta. Esperó con ansias a que él contestara. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y sacarse el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Desvió la vista, algo avergonzada. Se sentía como una acosadora.

InuYasha estaba a punto de explotar. Se sentía nervioso, frustrado y tremendamente cabreado. Lo que menos esperó esa mañana, cuando Miroku lo llamó para que se vieran en la cafetería de siempre, era que se toparía allí con Kagome. Era sábado, los exámenes habían acabado el día anterior, así que suponía que la calle estaría a tope de estudiantes celebrándolo. De hecho, Kagome le había dicho la noche anterior, por mail, que ese día había quedado con sus amigas para ir de compras y pasar un buen rato. Le jodía un huevo y parte del otro el no poder ser él el que celebrara con ella el final de los exámenes. Eso de tener que esconderse a todas horas estaba empezando a cansarlo.

Entonces sintió vibrar su móvil. Frunció el ceño, pensando que igual era Miroku, disculpándose por el retraso. Se extrañó de que fuese un _whatsapp_. A Miroku no le gustaban esas cosas, prefería un mensaje o una llamada de los de toda la vida. Lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era un número desconocido, pero sonrió en cuanto vio quién lo firmaba. Le echó un rápido vistazo a su chica por el rabillo del ojo y se apresuró a contestarle.

_Esperando a un idiota_.

Kagome se tapó la boca, ahogando una risa. Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa arrogante. Le envió otro mensaje.

_¿Llega tarde? Q desconsiderado._

InuYasha no podía estar más de acuerdo.

_Bah, Miroku es Miroku. Algún día te lo presentaré y entonces lo entenderás_.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir violentamente. Aquellas palabras le daban a entender un sinfín de cosas. Sonrió, feliz.

_¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?_

Miró para sus amigas y suspiró.

_Nada. Pasar el rato con las chicas_.

A InuYasha le extrañó el tono tan desabrido que parecía teñir el contenido del mensaje.

_¿Aburrida?_

_Ni te imaginas cuánto. Ojalá pudiera estar contigo_.

Al instante se arrepintió de haberle escrito eso. Lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal.

_Lo mismo digo, preciosa._

—¿Kagome? ¿Con quién hablas? ¿No es ese el móvil de Ayumi?—La chica enrojeció y se apresuró a borrar la conversación que había mantenido con InuYasha.

—Con nadie. Solo miraba tonterías en internet.

—Ya… —Yuka y Eri se miraron; estaba más claro que el agua que su amiga mentía.

—Vamos, Kagome, puedes contárnoslo. Somos tus amigas.

—¿Se trata de algún chico?—El sonrojo que acudió a las mejillas de la azabache les confirmó sus sospechas. Chillaron, emocionadas, y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

—¿Quién es? ¡Oh, no me digas que al fin te has decidido a darle una oportunidad a Hōjō-kun!

—¡Es lo mejor que podías hacer, Kagome!—La chica bufó, harta de que le siguieran insistiendo con ese tema.

—¡No es Hōjō-kun! ¡A ver si os entra en la cabeza que no me gusta!—Las fulminó con la mirada y se levantó airadamente de su silla.

—¿A dónde vas, Kagome-chan?

—¡Al baño!—Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia los servicios. InuYasha vio su brusco movimiento e hizo una mueca. ¿Qué le pasaría?

—¡InuYasha! ¡Lo siento!—El grito lo distrajo. Frunció los labios al ver llegar a Miroku.

—¡Llegas tarde, Miroku!

—Perdón, perdón. ¡Pero mira a quién me he encontrado!—InuYasha miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo y abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose estático.

Iba a matar a Miroku. Lenta y dolorosamente—. Hola, InuYasha.

—Kikyō. —Kagome vio con evidente frustración como esa mujer abrazaba a _su_ novio por segunda vez en menos de una semana. Se encerró en el baño, evitando recordar la gran cantidad de parejitas que abarrotaban el local. Jodidos cabrones suertudos.

—Menuda sorpresa ¿eh? Me la encontré y la invité a venir.

—Espero que no te moleste. —¡Claro que lo molestaba! ¡¿Qué mierda tenía Miroku en el cerebro?! ¡Él sabía de su historia con Kikyō! Y además Kagome…

La vio salir del cuarto de baño con una expresión de evidente molestia. Maldijo a su mejor amigo con todos los insultos que se le ocurrieron; maldijo también al ambiente tan "rosa" que poblaba la cafetería ese día. No había podido evitar observar a todas aquellas parejas con creciente envidia. Si tan solo él y Kagome pudieran comportarse como un par de novios normales y corrientes… Odiaba más que nunca el que ella fuera su alumna y él su profesor.

Al poco rato, Kagome y sus amigas se fueron y él quedó como idiota observando la puerta de la cafetería. Miroku y Kikyō notaron que algo le pasaba, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Miroku se prometió interrogarlo más tarde.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Oye, InuYasha, espera! ¡Joder, lo siento! No sabía que te iba a molestar tanto que llevara a Kikyō, pensé que igual querrías arreglar las cosas…

—¡Vete a la mierda, Miroku!—exclamó, sacando las llaves de su casa y entrando. Miroku entró tras él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Oyó a InuYasha murmurar maldiciones mientras se dirigía a la cocina, cogía una cerveza bien fría de la nevera y se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá.

—Vale, a ver ¿qué coño pasa contigo? Creí que amabas a Kikyō con locura, te vi sumido en la desesperación después de todo lo que os pasó, pero tras ver como la has tratado hoy…

—¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡¿Que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos?! ¡Y mucho menos… —Se interrumpió a tiempo, mordiéndose la lengua. Gruñó, frustrado, mientras daba un sorbo al líquido amarillo y burbujeante—. Yo ya la he olvidado, Miroku. Kikyō es el pasado. —El otro chico se sentó en un sillón, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—A ver a ver… ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el amor que sentías por Kikyō ha desaparecido así, sin más? Tío, no hay quién te entienda. La última vez que quedamos me dijiste que todavía sentías cosas por Kikyō.

—Eso fue hace meses, Miroku. —Su amigo hizo una mueca.

—Aclárame algo: todo esto es por una chica ¿verdad?—InuYasha se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!—El sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas hizo sonreír a Miroku.

—A mí no me engañas, InuYasha. Oh, venga, cuenta. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Está buena?—El rostro de InuYasha ardió y desvió la mirada a algún punto de la pared frente a él. Suspiró. Sabía que podía confiar en Miroku, era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde la guardería y no iba a ir contándolo por ahí. Tampoco iba a juzgarlo, básicamente porque no era el más indicado para ello.

—Se llama Kagome, la conocí el septiembre pasado, es preciosa y… —Tragó saliva, con la mirada expectante de Miroku sobre su persona—… es una de mis alumnas. —Silencio. Miroku se había quedado, literalmente, de piedra. Miró a InuYasha como si de repente no lo conociera—. ¡Deja de mirarme como si fuera un pervertido!—Se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento pero es que… ¡Joder, InuYasha! ¡Es una niña! ¿Qué tiene? ¿17? ¿18?—InuYasha se mordió el pulgar.

—Dieciséis… ¡y tú no eres nadie para reprocharme nada! ¡Le llevas casi los mismos años a Sango!

—¡De seis a diez van cuatro años, InuYasha! ¡No compares!

—¡Es casi lo mismo!

—¡No, no lo es! Un momento… —Miroku clavó su vista en él—. Estaba en la cafetería ¿verdad? ¡Por eso te comportaste de esa forma!

—No fue solo por eso… —Suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá, derrotado—. Soy un jodido envidioso, Miroku. —Su amigo se sentó en la mesa, frente a él. Nunca había visto a InuYasha tan abatido antes—. Tengo envidia de sus amigas, por poder hablar y reír con ella cuando les dé la gana; tengo envidia de su familia, por poder abrazarla cada que se les antoja; ¡hasta siento envidia cada vez que veo a una maldita pareja ir abrazada por la calle! ¡Porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo!

—InuYasha… —Miroku meneó la cabeza y le apretó el hombro, en un inútil intento de consuelo—. De verdad la quieres. —No fue una pregunta. Los dorados orbes de InuYasha se clavaron en Miroku.

—Más que a mi propia vida, Miroku. —Una suave sonrisa curvó los labios del aludido.

—Entonces no te rindas. —InuYasha le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Claro que no lo haría. Lucharía porque lo suyo con Kagome funcionara. Aun si tenía que tragarse toda la envidia que lo corroía por dentro.

**Fin Envy**

**¿Qué me decís, gente? ¿Me comentáis? ¡Venga! ¡Me haríais tremendamente feliz si me mandáis un review relleno de galletas oreo!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Es genial para un autor/a ver que algo que ha creado con mucho amorsh le está gustando a los lectores.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡YAHOI! Y sexto y penúltimo pecado capital. ¡A disfrutar!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para intentar no quedarme dormida con este calor (aunque hoy está lloviendo...).

**VI.**

**Greed**

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados al sentir unas manos grandes y cálidas acariciarla con suavidad, delicadeza y ternura por todo su cuerpo. Dicha sonrisa se amplió al sentir un beso en su hombro, al tiempo que un brazo se cerraba en torno a su cintura. Abrió los ojos y se giró, quedando nariz con nariz con el hombre al que amaba con locura—. InuYasha… —Él esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y se inclinó para besarla, dulcemente.

Estaban en el apartamento de él. Kagome ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Tan solo podía recordar los confusos gritos de una discusión en un aula vacía del instituto, luego el apasionado beso que él le dio y que la desarmó por completo, derritiéndola. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que se vio a sí misma sobre una cama bajo el cuerpo de InuYasha mientras él veneraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

InuYasha se sentía en la gloria al poder tenerla así para él, aunque fuera por tan solo unos minutos al día. Había intentado razonar con ella por lo que había pasado el sábado en la cafetería. Le había explicado lo que en verdad había ocurrido, pero ella no parecía atender a razones, estaba demasiado enfadada con él por aquello, tal y como aquel día en el museo, un par de meses atrás—. ¡Me dijiste que no tenías nada con ella!—gritaba ella.

—¡Y no lo tengo! ¡Se presentó de sorpresa! ¡Yo no sabía que…

—¡¿Pretendes que me lo crea?! ¡No soy idiota, _sensei_!

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

—Hōjō-kun tenía razón—musitó ella, triste—. Eres un sueño imposible. —InuYasha parpadeó.

—¡¿Te has visto con Hōjō?!

—¡Solo quedamos como amigos! ¡Y eso a ti no te importa! ¡Tú ya tienes a… —Y fue cuando él la acorraló contra uno de los pupitres y la besó, introduciendo sin consideración alguna la lengua en su boca. Kagome jadeó, aferrándose a la tela de su camisa.

—Eres mía, Kagome. Egoístamente mía. Ningún otro tiene derecho a tocarte. —Atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, haciéndola temblar.

—InuYasha… —Luego de eso la arrastró fuera del instituto, la llevó a su casa y pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo el amor en su habitación, sobre su cama.

—Mía. —El gruñido de su chico la hizo reír, feliz.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que lo tuyo ya es vicio.

—No, preciosa, solo que quiero tenerte solo para mí. Propiedad exclusiva, ya sabes.

—Eso es rayar en la avaricia, InuYasha.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: no me importa pecar, siempre que sea contigo. —¡Oh, mierda! Cuando le decía esas cosas no era capaz de resistirse. Arqueó su espalda cuando él se puso sobre ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas, esperando por el inminente placer.

Y la melodía de un móvil los interrumpió. InuYasha soltó una maldición y salió de su cómoda posición sobre la adolescente, mientras esta comenzaba a vestirse con el uniforme. Desgraciadamente, ya tenía que volver a su casa, su madre estaría preocupada por la hora que era.

Estaba terminando de abotonarse la blusa cuando InuYasha la abrazó por la espalda, atrayéndola a su pecho—. Tengo que irme, InuYasha. —Él gruñó, disconforme, apretando su agarre y dándole enloquecedores mordisquitos en el cuello—. InuYasha… m-mi madre… —Un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios. El pelinegro suspiró, apartándose al fin de la pequeña figura femenina.

—Te llevo a casa. —Ella se giró y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, InuYasha. Mejor que no… —Kagome evadió su mirada, triste. InuYasha suspiró, adivinando lo que su novia quería decirle. Por mucho que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella y tenerla para él solo, por el momento no era posible.

Le dio un buen beso de despedida justo antes de que Kagome abandonara su casa. Fue hasta la sala y se asomó al balcón, para vigilarla hasta que dio vuelta a la esquina. Cerró la ventana con molestia. Definitivamente, la situación que vivían era la mar de frustrante.

* * *

—No, InuYasha. Estamos en el instituto—rio ella, intentando escabullirse del abrazo en el que la mantenía atrapada.

—¿Y? Nadie viene por aquí. Además, ayer me dejaste con ganas. —Kagome soltó una carcajada—. Quiero todo de ti, preciosa.

—En serio que eres un avaricioso. —Él sonrió y la besó. Le encantaba el sabor de los labios de Kagome. Ella era tan dulce, tan preciosa, tan suya—. Y mis amigas se preocuparán si no me encuentran. —Él bufó. Pero no le quedo otra que soltarla en cuanto sonó el timbre que llamaba a los estudiantes de vuelta a clase. Se despidieron con un pequeño beso. InuYasha se fue primero; Kagome esperó unos minutos antes de seguir el mismo camino. Sería sospechoso que los vieran llegar juntos.

Entró en su clase y vio que en el encerado había apuntado que tenían hora libre—. ¿Y Asada-_sensei_?—les preguntó a Yuka y Eri. Estas hicieron una mueca al mirarla.

—No vendrá. Al parecer está enfermo. —El tono que usaron fue tan cortante, que Kagome las miró, confusa.

—¿Ocurre algo, chicas?—Ellas se miraron unos segundos. Luego, Eri tomó a Kagome de la muñeca con algo de brusquedad.

—Ven un momento. —La arrastró fuera de la clase con Yuka pisándoles los talones. La obligó a entrar al baño de chicas que había al final del pasillo, cerrando tras de sí con pestillo.

—¿Qué pasa? Estáis muy raras.

—¿Que nosotras estamos raras? ¡La rara eres tú!

—Eri—llamó Yuka en tono conciliador. Eri respiró hondo, calmándose, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Kagome.

—¿Qué…

—Hōjō-kun vino a hablar con nosotras a la hora del recreo. Dijo que el otro día te vio salir de un bloque de apartamentos que queda bastante lejos de tu casa, y que cuando miró hacia el edificio, solo por curiosidad, vio a Taisho-_sensei_ asomado a una de las ventanas. —A Kagome se le formó un nudo en el estómago, la garganta se le secó y no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

—Yo…

—Le dijimos que eso era imposible, que tú nunca harías algo así, menos Taisho-_sensei_. Él es muy responsable, y tú igual. —Kagome sintió remordimientos al ver los ojos suplicantes de Yuka y Eri, rogándoles que dijera que todo eso era mentira.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Negar que tenía algo con InuYasha era como negarse a sí misma cualquier posibilidad de un futuro junto a él. Y no era capaz de eso—. Además, Taisho-_sensei_ ya tiene novia. La chica tan guapa que vimos el otro día que estaba con él en la cafetería, parecían muy uni-

—¡Eso es mentira!—Kagome se tapó la boca al segundo de haber gritado. Sus amigas la miraron, incrédulas por su grito.

—Kagome… —La aludida se dejó caer contra la pared del baño, derrotada. No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo ¿y qué si los demás los vapuleaban? Ella lo amaba y estaba segura de que InuYasha también sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, sino, no se arriesgaría de esa manera.

—Lo siento Yuka, Eri… pero Hōjō-kun… está en lo cierto. —Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Los chillidos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Kagome?!

—¡¿Pero cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?! ¡Es nuestro profesor, Kagome!

—¡Ya lo sé ¿vale?! ¡Yo no planeé enamorarme de InuYasha! Simplemente… pasó. Lo amo. —Yuka y Eri quedaron mudas al ver cómo una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su amiga—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, siento haberos mentido.

—Oh, Kagome. No pretendíamos hacerte llorar. —Yuka se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, intentando consolarla—. Perdona por gritarte. Pero es que todo esto…

—Nos ha cogido de sorpresa. No queríamos hacerte sentir mal. —Eri se agachó frente a ella y le apretó la mano.

—Yuka, Eri…

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que Taisho-_sensei_ está de toma pan y moja. Aunque ese carácter suyo… —Eri meneó la cabeza. Kagome sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No es tan malo.

—Pues será contigo, hija, porque como lo cojas en un mal día… —Las tres rieron.

—Chicas, gracias.

—No nos las des, Kagome. Las amigas estamos para eso, para apoyarnos.

—Tú… si de verdad lo quieres, solo no te rindas. —Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

—No lo haré. —Lo que ninguna de las tres adolescentes sospechaba es que, al otro lado de la puerta cerrada del baño, cierto chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones lo había escuchado todo, boquiabierto.

InuYasha y Kagome estaban a punto de experimentar en carne propia el castigo por ser avariciosos.

**Fin Greed**

**¡Ya solo falta un capítulo! ¡Yujú! ¿Nerviosos por el final? xD. Dejadme un review acompañado de bizcocho de chocolate para saber vuestra opinión jeje.**

**Y, como siempre ¡mil gracias a todos vuestros fantásticos reviews! Contestando a una pregunta que me hicieron: sí, leo los reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos, podéis estar seguros. Los/as que me conocen saben que normalmente intento contestarlos vía PM, pero esta temporada no tengo tiempo de ponerme a responderlo uno por uno. En cuánto pueda, prometo hacerlo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡YAHOI! Y, por fin, señoras, señores y señoritas *redoble de tambores* ¡El final! Sí, llegamos al séptimo y último pecado capital. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo con el fin de que mis neuronas no duerman en vacaciones.

**VII.**

**Pride**

—¿Estás seguro de lo que nos estás diciendo, Hōjō?

—Es una acusación muy grave. Piénselo bien. —El aludido miró con decisión para el director y el jefe de estudios del instituto, sentado ante la mesa del despacho del primero.

—Estoy cien por cien seguro, señor director. Jamás me inventaría algo así. —Los dos adultos se miraron y asintieron en dirección al adolescente.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, Hōjō. Gracias por el aviso. —El chico se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

—Seguid al pie de la letra las instrucciones que os he dado y… Shinkawa, las probetas no son juguetes. —El chico al que InuYasha le había llamado la atención dejó, avergonzado, el tubo de cristal sobre la mesa—. Bueno, a ver cómo os salen esos experimentos. No olvidéis poneros las gafas protectoras.

—Sí, _sensei_. —Sonrió al coro de voces.

—Podéis empezar. —Pronto el laboratorio de química se llenó de murmullos excitados y entusiasmados. Se apoyó en la mesa del profesor, observando con atención a sus alumnos verter los distintos compuestos químicos en las probetas. Se fijó especialmente en Kagome. Las gafas protectoras de plástico le sentaban de maravilla, la hacían ver sumamente sexy. Sonrió con arrogancia al pensar en que esa sensualidad era solo y exclusivamente para él. No podía más orgulloso de que fuese suya.

—¿Profesor Taisho?—Giró la cabeza y alzó las cejas al ver en la puerta del laboratorio de química al jefe de estudios.

—¿Ocurre algo, Aida-san?

—Necesito que la señorita Higurashi me acompañe. —Ambos parpadearon, confusos.

—¿Yo?—dijo Kagome, sacándose las gafas de plástico.

—Así es, Higurashi. —Yuka y Eri miraron a su amiga, confusas, y negaron con la cabeza cuando ella las interrogó con la mirada. Ellas no habían dicho nada, las amigas no se traicionaban de esa forma. Con un suspiro, Kagome se levantó de un salto del taburete y se acomodó la falda. Siguió a Aida-_sensei_ fuera del laboratorio y por el pasillo.

—Esto… ¿es que pasa algo?—preguntó, arrugando el borde de su falda escolar, nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, Higurashi. Tan solo queremos hacerte unas sencillas preguntas.

—_¿Queremos?_—Algo le daba muy mala espina. El profesor Aida le cedió el paso al interior del despacho del director y ella entró, saludando al susodicho con una reverencia.

—Buenos días, señor director.

—Buenos días, Higurashi. Por favor, toma asiento. —Kagome obedeció, alisándose el uniforme con nerviosismo, echando miradas a los dos adultos frente a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?—El director y el jefe de estudios compusieron sendas muecas.

—Verás, Higurashi, no quisiéramos acusarte de nada, sobre todo siendo tú una de nuestras mejores alumnas pero… ha llegado hasta nuestros oídos cierto… rumor. —Kagome pestañeó.

—¿Rumor? No entiendo—dijo ella, aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. El director apoyó los codos sobre su mesa, con las manos juntas, entrelazadas. Se miró los pulgares, pensativo, antes de volver a hablar.

—Alguien nos ha dicho que el otro día te vio salir de la casa del profesor Taisho… bastante tarde. —A Kagome se le paralizó el corazón, pero consiguió hacer acopio de valor para mirar al director a la cara.

—No sé de qué me habla. Nunca he estado en casa de Taisho-_sensei_.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. —La voz no le tembló ni un ápice. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar el empleo de InuYasha. Ella podría entrar en otro instituto si la expulsaran pero InuYasha… sería muy difícil para él encontrar otro trabajo, y sabía que enseñar era toda su vida. Por mucho que lo negara, a él le encantaba dar clase.

—Y… ¿no ha pasado nada entre los dos? Nos han asegurado que… —Kagome negó.

—No sé qué es lo que les habrán contado pero… les aseguro que Taisho-_sensei_ y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. —Se sintió la persona más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra por negar su amor por InuYasha. Pero no tenía alternativa.

—¿Está segura, señorita? Si él la ha amenazado o chantajeado de alguna manera… —Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se levantó, indignada, con las mejillas rojas de rabia y los puños apretados.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ¡Taisho-_sensei_ es el mejor profesor que tiene este instituto! ¡Y no tienen ningún derecho a acusarlo de semejantes atrocidades! ¡Él nunca haría algo como eso!

—Tranquilízate, Higurashi. Solo velamos por la seguridad de nuestros alumnos—dijo el jefe de estudios. El director, por su parte, observaba atentamente a Kagome. Los años te dotaban de experiencia y, siendo profesor, había aprendido con el tiempo a comprender mejor a los alumnos. Solo le bastó ver la reacción de la chica para saber lo que ocurría.

—_Está enamorada_. —Una sonrisa curvó los labios del viejo director. Ah, el amor adolescente, cuán apasionado podía llegar a ser.

—Sepa que si nos está mintiendo, señorita Higurashi, las consecuencias serán terribles para ambos. —Kagome tragó saliva, ahora asustada por la amenaza.

—Por favor, Aida-_sensei_, creo que ya hemos atormentado lo suficiente a Higurashi. Vuelve a clase, pequeña. Nos encargaremos de esclarecer este asunto. —Kagome le sonrió, agradecida, y salió del despacho a paso rápido. El director sonrió. Kagome Higurashi era una buena chica, al igual que el profesor Taisho era un buen hombre.

Desgraciadamente, las normas eran las normas, y había que aplicar el castigo pertinente a quién no las cumpliera.

* * *

Kagome recorrió los pasillos del instituto casi corriendo, mientras el timbre resonaba en todo el recinto, anunciando la hora de la comida al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre la maraña de chicos y chicas de su edad a cierto estudiante. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

Divisó el cabello castaño claro que andaba buscando—. ¡Hōjō-kun!—El aludido se giró y sonrió con felicidad al ver a Kagome acercándose a él.

—¡Higurashi! ¿Qué haces a- —La pregunta de Hōjō fue cortada abruptamente cuando Kagome lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendido, el chico llevó la mano a la mejilla lastimada, palpándola—. ¿Qué…

—¡Y aún lo preguntas! ¡Eres un capullo! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?!—Kagome lo agarró del uniforme y lo arrastró hacia una zona despejada del pasillo, cerca de las escaleras de emergencia. Allí nadie los oiría.

—Higurashi, no sé de qué…

—¡No me mientas! ¡Sé que has sido tú! ¡Estás tan celoso que le has ido con tus cuentos absurdos al director! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡Si Taisho-_sensei_ pierde su trabajo por tu culpa no te lo perdonaré en la vida ¿me oyes?! ¡En la vida!—Hōjō palideció.

—Lo he hecho por tu bien, Higurashi. Él es un adulto, un profesor, y se ha aprovechado de su posición para abusar de ti y manipularte y…

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Te vi! ¡Te vi salir de su casa el otro día!—Kagome se masajeó las sienes, cansada.

—No era yo. Me confundiste con alguien más—dijo, con toda la calma de la que fue capaz.

—Era una chica muy parecida a ti con el uniforme de nuestro instituto ¡no puede ser una coincidencia!

—¡¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor esa chica vive en el mismo edificio?! ¡¿O que tiene familiares o amigos que viven allí?! ¡Taisho-_sensei_ se mudó allí cuando consiguió este trabajo! ¡No sería raro!

—¡Estoy seguro de que eras tú!

—¡Te equivocas! Estás tan cegado por los celos que ya imaginas cosas.

—¡Yo no imagino nada! No puedo creer que lo defiendas ¿tanto te ha comido el cerebro?—Kagome montó en cólera. Ahora sí que Hōjō la había hecho buena.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida!—Kagome dio vuelta y se fue echando chispas por el pasillo, hacia su clase. Hōjō se quedó allí, temblando de ira. Apretó los puños ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Kagome Higurashi no quería volver con él pero se desvivía por ese profesor con el que no tenía ninguna oportunidad?

* * *

—¿Quería verme, señor director?

—Por favor, siéntese, Taisho. —InuYasha movió una de las sillas para hacer lo que le había pedido el director. Se imaginaba el por qué de aquella repentina reunión, y ya estaba preparado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Verá, profesor Taisho, nos han comentado que usted mantiene una relación… inapropiada con una alumna de primero. —El pelinegro clavó sus ojos dorados en el director.

—¿Y?—El director y el jefe de estudios parpadearon, confusos.

—¿No… no piensa negarlo?—InuYasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Tendría caso que lo hiciera? Parecen tener muy claro lo que ocurre así que… ¿para qué montar un espectáculo? Hagan lo que tengan que hacer. —No estaba dispuesto a negar su relación con Kagome. Hacerlo sería como negar una parte de sí mismo. Él estaba orgulloso de lo que sentía por Kagome, de ella, no pensaba negar nada.

El director se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Sabe… sabe cuáles son las repercusiones de todo esto?—InuYasha asintió.

—Perfectamente. Solo tengo una petición que hacerles. —El director asintió, figurándose lo que iba a pedirles—. No la castiguen a ella. No tiene la culpa. Estoy dispuesto a asumir toda la responsabilidad, pero no hagan nada en contra de… de esa chica.

—Bueno, Taisho, las reglas de nuestra institución son-

—Tiene mi palabra de que no se tomarán medidas en contra de esa muchacha.

—¡Director!

—Bien. Recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé ahora mismo. Pueden inventarse cualquier cosa sobre mi apresurada marcha. —Se levantó y estrechó la mano que el viejo director le tendía. Le dolía perder a un profesor tan bueno, pero no tenía otra salida.

—Le mandaré lo que le debemos y el finiquito en un cheque dentro de unos días. —InuYasha asintió, apuntando en un papel una dirección.

—Mándelo aquí. —Hizo una reverencia cuando se incorporó y salió del despacho del director a paso tranquilo. El director suspiró mientras lo veía irse, con la cabeza orgullosamente alta. Estaba claro que no se arrepentía de nada.

InuYasha fue a la sala de profesores para despejar su mesa y guardar sus cosas en una mochila que tenía allí desde hacía tiempo. Los demás profesores lo miraron recoger, extrañados—¿Se va a algún sitio, profesor Taisho?—InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Tan solo de viaje, por asuntos personales. —Los demás se miraron, nada convencidos—. Hino-_sensei_, creo que tendrá que hacerse cargo de mis asignaturas.

—Cla-claro, no hay problema. —Terminó de meter todo en la mochila, cerrando la cremallera. Se la colgó a la espalda y salió de la sala de profesores directo al aparcamiento, sintiendo un escozor en el pecho.

—_Kagome._

* * *

Los alumnos miraron con marcada sorpresa como el profesor Hino entraba en su clase y dejaba todas sus cosas en la mesa del profesor—. Bueno, no sé si ya lo sabéis o no pero… el día de ayer Taisho-_sensei_ renunció y se ha ido de viaje por motivos personales, así que a partir de ahora yo… —Kagome ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca. ¿Se había ido? ¿InuYasha se había ido? ¿La había dejado? ¡Ni siquiera se había despedido de ella! ¡No le había dicho nada! Sin importarle nada más, se levantó de su asiento y salió a todo correr del aula—. ¡Higurashi! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Higurashi!—Kagome ignoró el llamado de Hino-_sensei_.

Salió del instituto y se encaminó todo lo rápido que dieron sus piernas hacia el edificio en el que vivía InuYasha.

—_Por favor, por favor. Que no se haya ido aún. Por favor, dios, por favor_. —¡No podía hacerle esto! Entró en el portal empujando a la persona que salía y se coló en el ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Pulsó repetidas veces el piso de su novio, mordiéndose las uñas a causa del nerviosismo. Salió sin esperar a que el ascensor se abriera del todo y se precipitó sobre la puerta del apartamento de InuYasha—. ¡InuYasha! ¡Sé que estás ahí, InuYasha! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Te lo advierto, InuYasha! ¡Abre o sino… —La puerta se abrió hacia dentro. Kagome empezó a esbozar una sonrisa, la cual se congeló al instante—. Tú… tú no eres InuYasha… —Se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando sin parar y maldiciendo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. La mujer de cabello y ojos marrones la observaba, sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—¿Sango? ¿Qué… —Miroku calló al ver la escena—. Ve adentro. Yo me ocupo. —La mujer asintió, no muy convencida. Miroku se acuclilló al lado de la adolescente.

—Eres Kagome ¿no?—La chica asintió, todavía llorando. Miroku suspiró. Maldito InuYasha ¿cómo podía hacer llorar de esa forma a una chica tan hermosa? Miroku se sacó un sobre del bolsillo y se lo tendió. Kagome miró el borrón blanco entre la cortina de lágrimas. Lo cogió, con manos temblorosas—. InuYasha me pidió que te lo diera, sabía que vendrías a buscarlo, por eso se fue… antes de que te enteraras. —Kagome arrugó el sobre. ¿Era una carta de despedida?—. ¿Necesitas que te acerque a algún sitio? Tengo el coche… —Kagome negó, levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas. Sin decir palabra, salió del edificio y anduvo sin rumbo, errante, por las calles, hasta que se topó con un parque. Se sentó en un banco y, con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre y sacó la carta para leerla.

_Hola, preciosa._

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que ya sabes que me he ido, me has ido a buscar y Miroku te ha dado el sobre. Sé que probablemente ahora estés enfadada, muy enfadada, conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero no podía arriesgarte ni comprometerte de ninguna manera. A ti no, preciosa. Entiéndeme._

_No creas que quería irme, me parte el alma tenerte lejos, no lo dudes. Pero no tenía otra opción. Puede que me odies o que no me creas pero lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ti. El director y Aida-san me han asegurado que no tomarán represalias en tu contra, así que estate tranquila._

_Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida, que seguirás siendo una de las mejores de tu curso, si no recuerdo mal querías ser médico ¿no? Sé que lo conseguirás, Kagome, así que ponte a ello._

_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, preciosa, y de lo que compartimos durante estos meses. Ahora no me es posible comunicarme contigo pero… te prometo que en cuanto pueda contactaré._

_Te amo._

_InuYasha._

_P.D.: en el sobre hay algo para que no te olvides de mí. Yo tengo tu lazo del pelo, el que te dejaste la última vez en casa, aún huele a ti._

Kagome se apresuró a hurgar en el sobre, sacando un bonito colgante en forma de perro. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se lo puso alrededor de su cuello, aferrándolo en su mano con fuerza. Guardó la carta de nuevo en el sobre—. Haré que estés orgulloso de mí. Lo prometo. —Sabía que eso no era una despedida, si no un hasta pronto. Estaba segura de que, en cuánto todo se solucionara, InuYasha iría a por ella.

* * *

**3 años después…**

—¡Kagome, corre! ¡La foto de grupo!

—¡Vooooy!—Corrió junto a sus amigas y sonrió al fotógrafo, agachándose junto con Yuka y Eri.

—¡_Ni_*!—Rio, feliz, y el colgante que siempre llevaba al cuello destellaba con cada sacudida de su cuerpo.

Hoy era el día de su graduación. Después de tres años, al fin acababa el instituto. Apretó contra su pecho el tubo en el que estaba su diploma. InuYasha había cumplido su promesa y la había contactado unas semanas después de su sorpresiva ida. No se habían visto ni hablado en esos tres años, tan solo charlaban por mail o _facebook_. A veces compartían fotos, pero Kagome lo extrañaba. Aquellos tres años le habían dolido como el infierno. Él no había querido decirle donde estaba para que no fuera a buscarlo. Suspiró. Ahora que iba a empezar la universidad, ya no tenían ningún impedimento para estar juntos—. InuYasha…

—¡Higurashi!—Torció la boca y frunció el ceño al oír la voz masculina tras ella. Se giró, mirando con cara de pocos amigos al chico castaño frente a ella. En esos tres años Kagome no había perdonado a Hōjō por lo que había hecho, a pesar de la insistencia de él por acercársele y hablar con ella—. Yo… —Le dio la espalda, dispuesta a ignorarlo y seguir su camino—. ¡Espera!—La retuvo del brazo. Kagome lo miró fríamente.

—Suéltame. —Hōjō no hizo caso, intensificando el agarre.

—¿Cómo puede ser que aún sigas enfadada conmigo por lo de hace tres años? ¡Lo hice por tu bien!

—Suéltame—volvió a exigir la chica.

—¡Higurashi, por favor! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo te…

—Hiciste que lo echaran, hiciste que se alejara de mí. ¡Alejaste de mí al amor de mi vida! ¡¿Y esperas que te perdone?! ¡Vete a la mierda, Hōjō!—Intentó zafarse de su mano.

—¡No, Higurashi! ¡Escúchame! ¡Te a-

—Suéltala. —Kagome se paralizó. Esa voz… No, no era posible. Pero ¿y si…

Se giró, retorciendo el cuerpo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el mundo dejó de tener sentido en ese momento.

Un par de ojos, dorados como el mismísimo sol, se clavaron en los suyos. ¿Era posible que fuera él? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?—. InuYasha… —Toda ella tembló. Se deshizo al fin del agarre de Hōjō, quién parecía terriblemente consternado, y corrió a refugiarse en su pecho, sollozando. Unos cálidos y fuertes brazos la estrecharon, con fuerza. A él también le costaba mantener la emoción.

—Kagome… —La azabache se pegó más a él, apoyando la mejilla contra su camiseta, empapándola con sus lágrimas.

—Eres un idiota—dijo, mientras levantaba la vista para mirarlo. InuYasha curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, preciosa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?—Se acomodó en su torso; no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo, antes muerta que soltarlo. Llevaba tres años esperando sentir su calidez de nuevo.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, y además… —Miró por encima de la coronilla de Kagome para Hōjō, quién seguía clavado en el mismo sitio—. ¿Te importa? Mi novia y yo querríamos intimidad. —Kagome notó su corazón bombear con fuerza al oírlo decir eso. En cuánto Hōjō desapareció de su vista, InuYasha se inclinó, atrapando sus labios en un beso que pretendía ser suave, pero que enseguida se tornó en uno apasionado. Gruñó, separándose de ella, jadeante—. No me tientes, preciosa. —Kagome sonrió, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas—. Tengo algo para ti. —Sin separarse ni un ápice de ella, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un sobre blanco. Kagome lo miró, interrogante, cogiendo el sobre con una mano mientras la otra reposaba sobre el pecho masculino—. Les pedí que me dejaran traértela personalmente. —La abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello. ¡Dios! ¡Tanto tiempo deseando verla, abrazarla, besarla!

Kagome abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja doblada. Empezó a leerla en voz alta—. Señorita Higurashi, nos complace informarle de que ha sido admitida en nuestra uni- —La garganta se le cerró y miró las palabras una y otra vez, incrédula. Miró para InuYasha, quién sonrió—. Tú… no entiendo… —balbuceó.

—Empezarás a estudiar medicina en la universidad de Kyoto el curso que viene. Eso si quieres venirte conmigo, claro. Ahora doy clases allí, en la facultad de ciencias. —Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, rebosantes de lágrimas. Saltó para abrazarlo por el cuello, sollozando.

—¡Claro que sí, InuYasha! ¡Quiero irme contigo! Pero, mi madre… —InuYasha le acarició la mejilla con la nariz.

—Tu madre ya está avisada. —Kagome parpadeó.

—¡¿Estabas compinchado con mi madre?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Fui a verla antes de marcharme y le expliqué todo. He de admitir que se mostró bastante comprensiva. Cualquier otra me hubiera abofeteado. —Kagome gruñó. Maldita fuera su progenitora. Iba a tener unas palabritas con ella en cuánto llegara a su casa. ¡Lo había sabido todo desde el principio! ¡La muy tramposa!—. Una cosa más—deslizó los labios del pómulo a su oído—, te amo. —Los orbes chocolates volvieron a teñirse nuevamente de gruesas lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, _sensei_. —El colgante tintineó en su cuello cuando subió el rostro para besarlo, al igual que el extremo de la cinta azul que InuYasha llevaba atada en la muñeca le hizo cosquillas cuando él subió la mano para poner amorosamente un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —La besó una vez más, estrechándola por la fina cintura.

Era jodidamente feliz en ese momento.

**Fin Pride**

**Snif, snif. ¿No os da penita cuando algo que habéis creado con todo vuestro empeño y entusiasmo llega a su fin? En fin, espero poder traeros pronto alguna otra historia InuKag xD. ¿Me dejáis un review llenito llenito de helado de vainilla? A ver si hoy me consigo uno jeje.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos y fantásticos reviews! ¡Os adoro!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi**


End file.
